Just Love Me
by myeverything02
Summary: Everyone has cases that get to them, but it helps when you have someone to hold you. Post 3x11 fic. DL as always.


**Title:** Just Love Me  
**Author:** Ashley  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** Nothing that I can think of…Post 'Raising Shane'.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything because if I did this, or something like it, would have been the ending to last week's episode.  
**A/N:** This is my view of how things might have/should have gone after last week's episode! Thanks to my awesome betas, Sugah and B. I wub you guys!

* * *

Danny led Shane Casey out of the abandoned bar and then handed him off to two uniforms. He watched them as they guided Casey to a patrol car; much like the one Flack had driven them in only a few weeks before.

Danny tensed when Mac placed a hand on his shoulder. "Danny, go home or wherever it is you need to go," Mac said, giving Danny a knowing smile. "Just get some rest." Danny nodded and walked off towards the crowded New York street.

xx

She cursed Mac for letting him go. She knew it was in the best interest of the case, but he was putting Danny's life at risk and that tore her heart into pieces. And what was worse yet, Mac had sent her home. If she'd been there, she could have held him afterwards and known for sure that he was all right. Now she was left to wait anxiously for a message, a phone call, anything.

She held the blanket tightly around her, clutching a great deal of the material in her fists. Her eyes wandered the star-dusted scene in all its big city glory. She was worried out of her mind, not only for Danny's safety but also for what actions he might take. He had an emotional connection to this case and she damn well knew it. Danny was the type of guy who kept his emotions in check professionally but the slightest push of a certain button could be all it takes to set him off and, quite frankly, it scared the shit out of her. She could only pray to God that everything turned out okay.

xx

There was a struggling at the door as someone attempted to open it with a key. Her eyes left the window and made her their way to the spot in question. Her breath caught in her throat when the Danny appeared. Their eyes locked; her brown with his blue. There was no need for words at that moment. She jumped off the couch and ran to him, immediately wrapping her arms about his neck. Silently she thanked God that he was alright.

He, in turn, wrapped his own around her slender waist, collapsing into her warmth. He breathed in her unique scent and it made him feel safe, as though the entire world could disappear.

She led them over to the couch where they both collapsed in emotional exhaustion. He whispered into the silence, "I don't want to be like him."

It was barely whisper but she heard it nonetheless. She understood the pain and helplessness in the statement and it broke her heart. Gently she extracted herself from his arms and moved onto the coffee table so that she was sitting directly in front of him.

She took hold of his hands and set them in her lap. "Hey, look at me." He slowly brought his eyes to meet hers. When she knew she had his full attention she began to speak. "You will never be like him, Danny. Yes, you do share similar experiences with your brothers, but Danny; that's all. It doesn't go past that."

"You're failing to see the one important difference between you and Shane Casey." She continued; her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "You accepted Louie's mistakes and love him despite them. Shane hasn't yet come to terms with his brother's mistakes and the reality of them. But you have to take comfort in the fact that you got him one step closer to that point."

Slowly she could see his eyes clear with acceptance and comfort. "You will never be like him." She added one last time for closure, "Because you are Danny Messer; the intelligent beyond compare, funny, sexy, compassionate, loving, caring and brilliant man I fell in love with."

He leaned in and placed a soft and sweet kiss to her lips. It wasn't anything Oscar worthy, but it meant everything in the world to her. "Have I told you how amazing you are, Montana?" he commented softly.

She laughed quietly at the use of her nickname and rolled her eyes. "You might have mentioned it a few times."

Danny's face suddenly turned serious. "Can you do something for me?" This time it was his eyes that pleaded with her.

Lindsay nodded. "Anything within reason," she said with a soft smile.

"Just love me," he stated rather simply.

Her heart melted at his words. "Now that I can do," Lindsay agreed and gave him that signature smile that Danny swore could light up the whole state of New York.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what ya thought!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews make it all worth it! 


End file.
